<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Farmhand And The Flirt. by Ryuto12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040519">The Farmhand And The Flirt.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12'>Ryuto12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Yellowstone, M/M, So do NOT pardon my if it gets some dark themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The small little town of Vale was never top quality. But it was good. </p>
<p>The high school, Beacon, was pretty good for the area. There was nice little book store, called Tukson's Book Trade. </p>
<p>What really made the town boom? </p>
<p>Patch Farms. A company large enough they could buy the whole town should they please. It was run by the Xiao Longs, in particular, Taiyang Xiao Long. </p>
<p>So when Blake goes to work at the farm, and meets his daughter Yang, she knows she's in for a world of trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Roman Torchwick, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Farmhand And The Flirt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleaning up horse droppings was the greatest thing in the world.</p>
<p>I'm kidding. </p>
<p>But for Blake, even with how bad it was, she enjoyed watching the horses. </p>
<p>There were two she couldn't seemingly let her eyes leave. She didn't know there names, though. Sad as it was. </p>
<p>One was an elegant gold, with a sun like glow to it. </p>
<p>The other was an ink black, that shined like the moon. </p>
<p>After she seemed to stare for to long, a voice spoke up from a hay bail. </p>
<p>" There Celica and Gambol. " </p>
<p>Blake did <em>not, </em>no totally not, jump high enough to land on the moon with a shriek of surprise. </p>
<p>She turned around to give a nice and long retort, something similar to what Weiss would say back in the day, but the words died in her throat. For one reason.</p>
<p>The person who had said that, was none other than Yang Xiao Long. The daughter of her boss, Taiyang. </p>
<p>So instead, with a slowness only given to sloths, " uhm... " </p>
<p>The blonde smirked, though it was hard to see past the rays of sun shining in from the barn doors. Then again, her hair shined like the sun, to. Or maybe it was like corn... Or maybe even wheat... </p>
<p>" Anyway, sorry for scaring the piss out of you. " Yang shrugged, still smirking. " Sun gave me a 2 dollar bill for it. " She reasoned, poking her thumb back to the outside. </p>
<p>Blake rolled her eyes and went back to her duties. Remembering that, for one, she was on the clock. And two, this was her bosses daughter. Bad impression = possibly fired. And this job, <em>admittedly</em>, paid pretty well for picking up horse dung and shucking corn. </p>
<p>" Alright, alright. I'll stop distracting you. " The girl hopped off her hay bail. " Though to be truly honest, your quite distracting <em>me. </em>" Yang huffed, turning to leave. </p>
<p>" How so..? " Blake nervously mumbled.</p>
<p>" You look to perfect for this very world. You look more like you belong among a patch of roses in spring. " </p>
<p>Blake didn't help blushing as the blonde left the barn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Now give me my two bucks! " Yang complained, throwing Sun into a headlock. </p>
<p>Sun patted her arms. " I'm your farmhand! Not your slave! " He shouted right back. </p>
<p>" You'll never ride Ruyi or Jingu again! " </p>
<p>" Your haggling me for two dollars? You have enough money to actually <em>make me </em>your slave! " </p>
<p>Oscar started jabbing a stick into the two of them. " Okay, okay, knock it off. " </p>
<p>" Little brother! Drop that stick before I shove it up your a-- " </p>
<p>Jab. Jab. Jab. </p>
<p>" That's it! " Yang let go of Sun as Oscar ran for the hills. </p>
<p>Yes, indeed, Yang and Oscar were siblings. Not by blood, no no no. But by the fact when Oscar's parent's died, Tai took him in. The same could practically be said for Penny, who had lived with the Xiao Long's for 4 years now since her father was injured. Now, of course, Pietro was still alive, and so was Oscars grandmother, Maria. The issue was that the two were far to old to take care of needy teenagers. Oscar being 15, and Penny being 17. With Yang herself being 20. </p>
<p>So while Yang was born with only Ruby. She'd gained little Oscar when he was 6, and gained Penny when she had been 13. So, Yang had practically become an elder sister to three kids. Not to mention, she practically grew up with a bunch of people since she was like 2. Now, there was a lot. So she couldn't ever name them all. </p>
<p>Ruby had made everything simpler. She moved there letters in words, and called them: "Teams."</p>
<p>So, in Teams she had: SSSN, CFVY, JNPR, FNKI, ABRN, and NDGO + Emerald, Mercury and Neo. And of course the Team she loyally served, "RWY" or as it was said, Rui. It brought red to mind after watching Kimetsu no Yaiba 7 times over again. </p>
<p>On the note of Emerald and Neo, they were siblings. That whole town, to this very day, doesn't understand how Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick ever ended up together. It was like trying to figure out why Sun had a yellow belt, and then you realized: It was just his tail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Please, inform, what did you do this time? " Mercury idly questioned, leaning over the counter.</p>
<p>Blake rolled her eyes. " I got hit on by your arch-nemesis. " </p>
<p>" YANG XIAO LONG?! " Mercury exclaimed, grinning. </p>
<p>" Yep. " </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>" Nice. " </p>
<p>" Details! " Emerald yelled out, running from the back room, also shoving Mercury away. </p>
<p>" OW! " </p>
<p>Blake rolled her eyes at the two. They were dating, but they also loved attempted murder to one another. " Not much to say. I was cleaning horse turds and she said: "Your distracting me because, you look to perfect for this very world. You look more like you belong among a patch of roses." And that was it. " Blake shrugged, eyeing around for a certain book. </p>
<p>Emerald smirked, nodding. " Anyway, we got a new book, and Tuk's want's to know if anybody actually likes it. So, have a copy, and have it read by Sunday. " She said, reaching under the counter. </p>
<p>What she pulled out made Blake snicker. </p>
<p>
  <em>The Thief and the Butcher. </em>
</p>
<p>" What? " </p>
<p>" Gives me a vibe about you both. " Blake giggled. </p>
<p>Mercury grinned, " I told you! Now hand over my 30! " </p>
<p>Emerald groaned, flopping the book onto the counter before fishing out her wallet and 30 bucks. " Greedy bastard... " She mumbled. </p>
<p>" Your greedy bast-- OW! " </p>
<p>What was he cut off by you ask?</p>
<p>Elbow to the ribs. </p>
<p>" Shut up and just let Blake find her books. " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So, Yang, I heard from Oscar you tried hitting on the new farmhand. That Belladonna girl. " Tai mused, munching on some pork. </p>
<p>Yang bit down on some steak. " Yeah, she's pretty cute. " </p>
<p>Tai wiggled his eyebrows. </p>
<p>" Dad no- " </p>
<p>" Cute you say-? " </p>
<p>" Dad- " </p>
<p>" Do tell- " </p>
<p>" Dad- " </p>
<p>" Give me more- " </p>
<p>" Dad- " </p>
<p>" Details please- " </p>
<p>" You really want 'em? " </p>
<p>" Yes. " </p>
<p>" Jet black hair, golden eyes, amazingly pale skin and oh my god-- Bellabooty! " </p>
<p>Oscar, Penny and Ruby were visibly on the edge of throwing up there dinner. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>" No! Your going outside! <em>And </em>your helping! " Yang complained, shoving her little sisters out the front door. </p>
<p>" Bu- "</p>
<p>" Butts are for sitting! " Oscar teased, pulling on Ruby and Penny. </p>
<p>Admittedly, Oscar and Yang were the two who liked to roll in the mud with the pigs while Penny and Ruby would rather spend there time engineering all sorts of things. Seriously, Ruby once managed to make a scythe that was also a sniper. And Penny made swords that fold. </p>
<p>They were terrifying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, Yang also should've known her little siblings would end up chatting it away with Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. </p>
<p>While she in the mean time, had to fix a fence with the timely intervention of her father saying to do it with that Belladonna girl. And, admittedly, that was worded, <em>very </em>awkwardly. </p>
<p>And, also admittedly, Yang should've known better than to let CFVY attend the stables today. Because now, Gianjuda, Retribution, Anesidora and Fulcrum were riding free across the farm. There riders? Coco Adel, Fox Alistar, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi. </p>
<p>Again, admittedly, she should have also known better than to trust JNPR with rounding there rowdy asses up. </p>
<p>Admittedly, for about the 5th time, she should've known better than to let them do so. </p>
<p>Because, by the time it was noon, Corcea, Milo, Storm and Magnhild were ready to buck there riders right off of them. And Gianjuda, Retribution, Anesidora and Fulcrum? They'd already bucked Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsu off. </p>
<p>So it was then, when JNPR returned with CFVY, Yang ripped somebody a new one. </p>
<p>" I should shoot all four of you. " She started out with, darkly. " For one, your on the clock. Two, that's 3 hours of pay gone. Three, your cleaning the pigs now. Four, You'd be fired by now if we weren't friends. " </p>
<p>Fox held his hands up in defense. " Hey, hey, if it makes you feel any better, Retribution was practically the one riding <em>me. </em>Finally got the guy to support by lack of sight on a whole 'nother level. " </p>
<p>Yang facepalmed at the red haired boys typical blind jokes she'd been used to since middle school. " Just go and clean the pigs. " </p>
<p>Coco gave a playful salute, Yatsu bowed and Velvet nervously nodded. </p>
<p>Pyrrha facepalmed. " Please don't shoot them yet, the jokes are somehow getting better when your mad at him. " </p>
<p>Yang groaned, flopping onto the grass and turning back to the fence she and Blake, who had just left, fixed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd know more about this Belladonna girl if it cost an arm. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>